The Unknown Past
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: We griped hands tightly as we ran through the thick forest.We had rested in a cave and closed our eyes for nights rest.Only to find when I woke my sister was no longer with me,and I was no longer human.My name is Sophia Brandon and I serch 4 my sis Alice.
1. Dear Diary:

**Hey everyone this is my 3rd fanfic!!! I hope you all love this one.**

**There is going to be a little surprise in this chapter of who the main character is... By the way Bella is not in this story, so she is not the main character, sorry...**

**Oh but the Cullen's are!!!!**

**But I personally love this story idea and I am going to continue it!!**

**And I hope you all give it a chance... Kay thanks. And oh my spell check is not working at the moment, so there might me errors... but feel free to ignore them. Thx**

**READ AND ENJOY!!!! AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!!**

**The Dear Diary Thing- Is kind of like a big summary so read it!!**

* * *

Sophias POV:

_Dear Diary: My name is Sophia Clare _Brandon _and I am a vampire or you could call me the cursed one, which ever you prefer though I personally think 'cursed one' fits the bill better._

_I went through the excruciating transformation at the age of 16. It all started in 1845 that was when I turned into a vampire .I was born in London, England at the year of 1829...well that's what my foster parents told me. _

_Me and my sister Alice (ha! cool ehh!Alice has a sister!) were the foster kids to a Mother named Anne Murray Smith and my foster father was named John Farmer Smith. They were very nice, always so kind and caring. I never really knew much about my real parents and I didn't want anything to deal with them, after all they did leave me and my sister abandon in an old tarred down farm._

_The year of 1844 everything was all perfect, I was 15 and Alice was 16. In our small little town we were very highly known, Alice ofcorse being known as the one who doesn't have an off button, I swear she could talk for hours on end it was littlary insane. _

_Where I was known for the one for 'where is her on button' I am extremely shy but when I get to know you I'm all good. Alice and I were the best of friends and best of sisters. We never hid secrets from each other and people would always joke around saying we were joined at the hip. (Sophia's personality is kind of like Bella with being shy.)_

_I really couldn't be much happier... until I reached the age of 17. When I turned 17, boy did my life turn around. People went from loving us to hating us. We were soon called the freaks amongst the town. _

_Alice was called a freak because she always seemed so sure of someone's future, she was so positive of what was going to happen and it started to scare people because her outcome would always be...well, accurate._

_Whereas for me it was more like me having the obsession with the earth, water, fire, air and the sprits. That really creped people out. They were thinking we witches and people feared us because now they thought that together Alice and I would curse the whole town. We were know as freaks, monsters, witches, slaves, pigs... and ya you get the point, we weren't welcomed and everyone hated us with a passion._

_Soon people started saying how are real mother and father knew about this from the start and threw us in the trash before they got cursed themselves._

_Everyone started to get very nervous around us not wanting to upset us and soon no one would even come near us, running and screaming as if Alice and I were hungry cannibals roaming the street._

_After a couple of weeks our own parents feared us. They would tell us to stay locked in our rooms because it was 'dangerous outside', when truth was she just didn't want to upset us by saying we were unstable and that we were insane... something rude like that._

_I remembered our mom would put our breakfast, lunch and dinner under the door for us, every day she would give us less than what we had the day before...she was slowly trying to starve us to death._

_My bold energetic sister Alice now feared for her and my life. We cried all day and all night. People would come to our house with pitch forks and knives saying to 'kill the witches before they get a chance to kill us.' They would through animal blood at our windows showing a sign they weren't afraid to kill us. Animals were worth a lot sometimes more than kids, it depends on the animal though so them doing that was like they were giving as a warning that are death would soon be after._

_We had to escape that was the only chance of survival. Every night Alice and I would try to stay as quite as possible and sneak around the house for possible items to carry with us on our journey to escape this so called place named 'home'._

_We just couldn't take food until the night we had to leave we didn't want them thinking we were stealing food from them._

_December 14 1845 was the night we escaped that house of misary. We ran all night through the pouring rain. We gripped hands tight and hoped we would get a safe distance away before they realise we were missing._

_It started to thunderstorm and the rain was become too much, I liked the rain, it was refusing but it was too hard to run when the rain started to make deep puddles that were knee deep._

_We had to find safe shelter...only the place we found want actually as safe as we thought._

Beep Beep Beep.... I thwough my alarm clock across the room. Ughh stupid alarm clock. Though I didn't sleep I still had one so I got to school, and work on time.

I had just moved into forks 2 months ago. I still searched for my sister after that night we got changed in that cave almost 164 years ago.

I couldn't believe she just left me there, by myself in that dark cave, I don't believe she left me there purpusily at all. She was a kind sister to me and she would never do that to me.

I looked at the clock I have school in 3 hours. It will take about 2 hours to get ready and complete my essay and then I can hunt for that last hour...and then off to school, hmm Great. I thought sarcastically.

I walked over to my average size closet. Hmm what to wear. I ended up wearing a blue pretty cotton long sleeve shirt and dark skinny jeans with black 6 inch slitoes. Alice was always crazy in love with clothes. Even though back than we didn't have a lot of money she managed to make are clothes look like royalty.

I looked down at my high heels, people don't usually wear heals to school but when you're so short people start calling you mini Soph, or tinkers partner in crime it starts to get on your nerves espeslily when I'm not even close to being a fairy.

I went to the washroom to do my hair. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I had long straight reddish black hair down to the middle of my back and had bangs. I used to have blue eyes but now they were golden like the sun. I had a narrow face with very decide features. When I smiled I would get two little dimples in my cheeks even though I was hard as rock.

Everything about me was small and cute, which is also annoying you don't want to be called cute when you're like 5 times older than the person you're talking to is.

I took my necklace from the counter. It was a silver chain and a silver locket. The pictures were really small paintings I drew of me and Alice at the bottom it had craved in said Alice and Sophie sister bond is unbreakable.

After I completed my homework I went to hunt.

I ran through the thick forest ending up at my meadow. It's so peaceful here. I usually practiced my power here, to control the 5 elements.

I would usually call the element sprit to see if my sister has...died. But she hasn't so she must be what I am, a vampire. The same vampire that got me must have gotten to here to but only she ran away, maybe he caught up with her and is hurting her as I speak. I frowned as I thought of anyone hurting my big sis.

I got up and kicked a stone slicing at tree down on its way to the dirt ground. Or maybe she was tired of having her little sister slow down. She is probably running away from me and I just keep running towards her.

No one wants me; I'm a freak amongst the freaks. I'm the outsider who can set someone on fire, fly with the air, control the water in the ocean, make the trees dance with me, and... Talk to sprits. Who in world would want all that, and to top that of being a 'scary vampire' that's like 5 feet tall. I'm a joke! The humans at school make front of me from my weirdness!

Everything is Alive and living the trees, water, plants, flowers, the air...and even vampires are alive. We all flow together with one energy that binds us together. Only some bonds are stronger than others, and are unbreakable. Some can be non apperining until you meet that person and then it becomes stronger than you even realise. That is part of my power, the bond is part of nature so I see bonds but it is much stronger than how Marcus sees bonds.

Another strange gift that connects with the element sprits. Is that I can connect with the spirit world and I can know if someone going to go to heaven or hell. I can also talk to the dead, and can tell when someone's life is at stake and when they are about to die, (BTW she can only tell when you're going to die when your death starts rolling into play...if that makes scene). I see every single person's death and it is more painful than going through the change. (She sees everyone's death play out before it actual happens, so like Alice.)When someone's life is in danger I get a blank face and my eyes turn blue and that means I am connected with the spirit world.

Try explaining that to human when your eyes randomly change blue, it's not the easiest thing to do...Trust me.

The trees were blowing fiercely with the wind, my hair whipping around me as I stared towards the sky. I felt like sobbing. Why am I still living? Maybe I should go to the Volturi since they desperately want my power...at least I would have someone I could talk to, but none of them are veggies none of them drink from animals.

I groaned in frustration. You would think I would want to suck humans dry; they're the ones that ruined my life!! But I don't, and I couldn't I'm not that type of person at all.

I signed and started to float while I crossed my legs in the air. I probably look like I'm some sorta yoga master about to teach my class. I took a deep breath and focused on the other side, the other world...

I need to check again I haven't checked in weeks, she could be dead and I'm still looking for her. We were supposed to die at the same time we made a promise that if one dies the next will follow so we could always be together. I shivered at the thought of my big sister dyeing.

I focused the flowers twilerling around me and the wind singing to its own music, my eyes unfocused and-

_Crack..._

I gasped and fell out of my cross legged position in the air; I fell to the ground with a thud. I didn't even have time to process what was happening.

A man was coming at me. I got up and crouched and growled deep within my throat, he followed suit. We just stayed waiting for someone to make the first move.

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I worked hard so plz review. 5 reviews and the chapter will be up so quick you won't even have a chance to say. GO TWILIGHT GO!!

Okay so soph and alice are sisters, Soph is in forks, Omgod so exiceted 4 next chapter!!!

REVIEW!! tell me what you think is going to happen, and I also want to know if the story is good or not.

Kay bye.


	2. Is That You

Heres chapter 2!! I hope you love it!! READ AND REVIEW!!

**

* * *

**

**_Preview:_**

_A man was coming at me. I got up and crouched and growled deep within my throat, he followed suit. We just stayed waiting for someone to make the first move._

I noticed that the man looked handsome. Tall, muscular but not over the top, he was pale and had red lips, He had bronze beautiful hair following over his golden- what wait, his eyes there. Golden. Like. mine.

I just stared confused and in shock. I thought I was the only one that feed from animals. I stood dazed.

I heard 2 other pairs of vampires coming at full speed. Shoot my chances will be low if they want to fight.

I shot up from my crouch and turned on my heal to run but the bronze haired man hit me hard making us both fall to the ground with a thud, okay I get we are in the year of 2009 but seriously this is beyond ridiculous you can't through a woman to the ground!!

And now I'm going to have to change my clothes, hey you that Greek god who want get the hell off of me!

As soon as I thought that he rapidly got off, but held my hands behind my back. I was beyond angry, this is my territory I got here before them that's why I chose it!! Now they think that they can just come here and mark there territory, over my dead body!!

Two other men came from the trees stopping and growling at me, I hissed back. One was over the top muscled, it was crazy, and the other one was blond and looked stiff like he was in pain, jesh loosen up abit! He also had battle scars all over him which made me tense all over.

The big guy now known as -muscle man said. "Should we bring her back to our place?" The blond one known as-Scars said still looking at me. "Yeah maybe Carlisle will want to talk to her...she doesn't seem too wild so I think it will be safe."

I snorted, wild. If some were to be wild it would be them, who are these people?

The Greek God that was my arms behind my back hooked on arm through his and then the big guy came and hocked arms with the other arm.(Like what friends do hooking arms. )

I looked down, crap!! My feet don't touch the ground, even though I'm wearing 6 inch heels, Gesh talk about the 2 giants!!, ugh! I swung my feet back and forth and tried to stretch my feet to the ground, almost there.

Muscle man just hit me lightly at the back of the head.

I turned and narrowed my eyes on him. He smiled. "I was just going to say, don't waste your time because even if your feet touch the ground. You can't get out of the EMMENATOR HOLD!!" I raised my eyebrow, and wanted to laugh. So his name is Emmett, ha Terminator was one of my favourite movies.

The blond guy hissed. "Emmett don't talk to it!! You never know what it can be capable of" What did he just say!!! I'm not an IT, MORE LIKE A SHE, Idiot!!

I narrowed my eyes at him. He acted as if he didn't say anything wrong.

They finally started slowing down and fully stopped at a beautiful white house I gasped. Wow! I was speech less I heard the beautiful bronze haired man chuckle. Probably at the way my jaw hit the dirt drive way. Wow nice impression soph. I immediately closed my mouth.

He laughed again.

Now I was speechless because I couldn't believe someone could make such a beautiful sound. Oh gosh Soph get your head out of the gutter.

We walked in and the house was even more pretty inside than out if that's even possible. Everything was light with big open windows shining natural light. It was really beautiful.

I saw people waiting for us by the stairs. I continued to look around my face in awe.

This place is a castle compared to my little box apartment. I toured the bottom floor with my eyes when my eyes notice reddish black hair almost like mine... and my sisters, I gasped.

I turned my head back to her. I looked to see if it was her. Short almost black hair-check, a shortie like me-check, she doesn't have blue eyes but her eyes are golden like mine. Oh forget this check list! My SISTERS HERE!!

I looked at here and smiled the biggest smile I've ever done before. "ALICE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!! I can't believe your here!! You're actually right in front of me!! I've missed you so much Alice!! I've been looking all over for you, have you been looking for me?! Oh questions later I'm jus-"

my voice died down.

She looked at me like I was mental so I stopped, so did everyone else. I was extremely confused now.

Why is she staring at me like that, It's reminds of how everyone used to look at me in the old town.

This is a joke, yeah thats it. she always liked to tease me and joke around.

She spoke. "Umm, how do you know my name?" I froze. Everything froze.

Shes telling the truth, I can tell in her eyes. Oh no no nooo. Shes the only one ive got, I cant lose her. I have no one else!! I need my sister!! If I could cry a waterfall would be rushing down from my eyes. Dont be a baby, be strong I said to myself.

I looked at the ground not being able to look at her, my voice cracking. "Y-you don't know m-me?" She looked at me her eyebrows raised and she shook her head, mumbling "no" Than a short apology.

* * *

**Oh that's intense!! What do u thinks going 2 happen. Review and tell me ur ideas!!!**

**Oh by the way Jasper wont be such a jerk for long...trust me!! Hes just trying 2 protect Alice!**

* * *

**sneak peek- **. "Why did you say you miss her, if she doesn't even know you, and why in the hell would she come looking for you!! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT Alice!!?" Jasper stood from his chair, growling deep within his chest. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Shock

**Sorry I haven't written in a while but in my defence barley anyone reviewed and I know people read this because of my hits. Well here you are the next chapter, ENGOY!!**

_Preview: I looked at her, my voice cracking. "Y-you d-dont know m-me?" She looked at me her eyebrows raised and she shook her head. _

**Sophia's Pov:**

We were supposed are happily ever after together, find a family like this one but we would always stay with each other that was our biggest promise, because each other was all we had left...looks like I was wrong. I looked around at the perfect family my sister has been living with.

They all looked worried and shocked. Great. I thought now they think I'm strange and a freak. Maybe, just maybe they will lock me in a bedroom and starve me, hopefully I will die and leave my sister in her happily ever after world.

She spoke. "Am I supposed to know you?" Well no duhh!! I was so angry!! She promised to stay with me, she was my big sister well by only a year but still!!! We were supposed to stay together, and now she doesn't even remember me!

Did I die and this is my own little version of hell itself?!

I looked at her biting my lip. If my sister was happy than I will keep her that way. I looked at her. "Are you happy, Alice?" She looked at me in bewilderment.

"Uh um yeah I guess, I have my Jazzy with me! There's nothing in the world that I would trade this life for"

Okay wow did she do that on purpose. She is killing me here!! My voice was above a whisper.

"Okay I will leave..." I looked towards everyone's dumbstruck faces. "Sorry I made this into something bigger than it is. I just heard about Alice...from a friend and it was a shock to see her here... but I'm leaving, leaving forks so this can be your land, if you still want..." ...maybe leaving life all together would be the best idea since I have no one. No one knew how to respond so I turned to leave.

"Wait!!"Alice's voice rang throughout the house. "Why are you so sad? You're not telling the story correctly!" She stood there with her hands on her hips, and stared at me accusingly.

The lady that had a heart faced head and cameral coloured hair came to stand with us. "Yes and you don't have to leave forks. You can even stay here for as long as you'd like but something seems to be bothering you and it could be dangerous for you out there. Stay here please, a least for one night." She grabbed my hand holding it both in hers.

I felt like laughing when she said it could be dangerous out there because nothing could hurt a vampire.

Alice said. "Yess stay!! Then you can tell me and the family how you met your friend and how they know me."

I signed. I never used to win anything between Alice and I so I should just give up now because I guarantee that I will not win this fight. "Okay" I whispered.

She smiled brightly grabbing my hand and running up the stairs "Great!! Come on!! I can lend you some clothes, were basically the same size, though I am exactly 1 inch taller. Ha! it feels good to say I'm taller than someone." She flashed me a grin and I smiled back. She threw my clothes and threw me in her enormous washroom.

I smiled when she slammed the washroom door locking me in here. She still seemed like the old Alice. Hyper, happy, and dead on serious when it came to clothes.

I took my clothes off and jumped in the tub taking a bath.

When I was finished I ended up in yoga pants and a purple tank top, I also put my hair in a messy bun leaving my bangs out.

I walked down the stairs and saw everyone was in the dining room. "Take a seat....uh...." I looked at my sister, wow.

"Its Sophia, Sophia Clare Brandon" I emphasized our last name. I waited to see if it would click to her that we had the same last name, but nothing. I signed I guess she doesn't remember her last name either. I sat across from her sitting beside the bronze haired boy. The leader, I'm guessing spoke first. "So Sophia how did you hear about Alice?" Getting straight to the point.

I swallowed. Here it goes.

"Well I actually didn't hear it from another person, I ...I-I just...know" The blond depressed guy that was holding on to my sister's hand, what? wow are they mates? My eyebrows shot up.

He spoke. "Why did you say you miss her, if she dosent even know you, and why in the hell would she come looking for you!! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT Alice!!" he shot up from his chair steaming at me, I just sat there staring at the wooden patterns of the oak table. He's right, even if Alice remembered why would she care.

I looked at him. "I told you already, I DIDNT HEAR IT FROM ANYBODY. I just know okay...why cant we leave it like that?"

He sneered at me. "you could be from the god damned Volturi for all we know and were letting you you in our house. We need to know!! Tell us!"

The leader spoke "Jasper calm down." I could tell his family was shocked by his outburst; he probably never acts like this.

He fell down to his seat still glaring holes into me.

I sat back in my chair and refused to meet the eyes that stared at me awaiting for an answer.

The leader spoke to me this time. "Sophia, we don't know whether you are threat to this family or not, we need to know or else...you wont be able to stay here" He looked sad to say that and so did his mate.

I signed and looked up at Alice.

I took a big breath. "Alice you should know me, and you should be with me...not with them we were our own little family, remember!! People say they love and they care for you and the next thing they do is betray you!...just like you're doing to me!!," my voice was cracking, if I were human I would have been sobbing.

My voice got louder and louder and I stood from my seat looking at my sister. "You promised me Alice, you said we had to protect one another because we only had each other left!! You said you would protect me and stay with me!! Instead you left me not even bothering to wait!!! I cant believe you!! I spend my whole vampire years looking for you,...your the one who told me not to give up, and you are the one who has given up on me!!"

My voice was now a broken whisper. "Alice I-I trusted you. Youre the only one i- I have l-left. Please, please don't go Alice please...y-you p-promised to s-stay with m-me. First mom and dad, than our friends and then everyone in the stupid town and then our foster parents and now y-you...my own s-sister....my own sister doesn't even care for me anymore"

I fell into my seat and started to shake with quite sobs. Everyone sat frozen in shock. Alice spoke breaking the quietness. She whispered. "You're my sister as in blood sister, like human sister!?" I nodded.

**Okay I hope you liked that, please Review people. Reviews make me wright way faster! Xo sweetheart.**


	4. I HAVE A SISTER!

**Short chapter and took a while to put up but its because I got little reviews so I was not really interested in continuing but I am! More Reviews longer the chapter.**

The next thing I knew I was being wrapped in Alice's arms. I gasped!

She started screaming. "I HAVE A SISTER, I HAVE A SISTER!!" I smiled and hugged her back. She may not remember me but at least she knows who I am now.

After she calmed down a bit she bought me back to my chair. She sat across from me and her mate had to keep her on his lap and hold her tight to calm her down.

Everyone was staring at me in confusion except for Alice.

Alice spoke. "Introduce your self's guys, you...well me too I guess but we already made a bad impression..."

I shook my head franticly. "Oh no its okay you didn't set a bad impression...its fine really I understand....I mean you forgot your memory and...."

The big guy laughed a booming laugh that shook the core of the house. "Dont hurt yourself mini Soph!" I beamed at my new nick name.

The Greek god beside me said. "Either way we should introduce are selfs." He turned to face me standing up and stuck his hand out. I sat up and smiled at him he smiled a crooked smile and if I was human I would fainted right there and then.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, Its nice to meet you." I smiled. "Yes its very nice to meet you too." Are eyes locked and we just stood there staring, it wasn't ouqward at all...it was kind of nice.

Alice popped out of nowhere and turned me to her mate. "Time to move on, I know we are vampires but I don't want introductions to last forever!!" I giggled.

Her mate the one that hated me was standing in front of me he looked really guilty. I just smiled at him.

"Its okay, I forgive you...at least I know you love her and want to protect Alice, ALOT. But thats a good thing. That gives you a lot of points"

He smiled. "Thank you that means a lot to me, but I'm so sorry for treating you that way...and I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

I nodded, Alice pushed me over to the model and the weight lifter. The big guy came up to me and hugged me turning me in a circle. I laughed.

He put me down. "Yesss!!! I GOT ANOTHER SISTER...WAIT SINCE YOU AND ALICE ARE SISTERS DOSE THAT MEAN YOU HAVE THE SAME POWERS!!"

I turned to Alice. I smirked. Gosh I bet I could guess Alice's power. Everyone was paying attention wanting to know if I was to gifted.

I laughed. "Let me guess Alice you can tell the future, cant you."

Everyone gasped.

_**REVIEW**_

_**XO SWEETHEART.**_


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!! I am putting this story on hold untill i finish my

**(Blue eyed vampire. twilight fic). (summary)**I ran fast because I want to help not destroy,I ran very fast because I am the only hybreed vamp, I ran extremly fast because if they catch me I will be trapped there for all eternity, I ran my fastest to see my .

This story has the most sucess out of all my stories so i am going to finish that one first.

but im not giving up on this story, i just have soo many stories and i have to finish them one at a time...srry!

_Xosweetheart._


End file.
